This invention is related to Application No. 139914/Sho. 51, filed Nov. 20. 1976, and No. 92278/Sho. 51, filed Aug. 4, 1976 and their disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a surgical corset for fixing the vertebral region, correcting the vertebral column to a normal condition and straightening back-sinus or curvature of the spine, and in diseases of the vertebral column, the intervertebral discs or the like.
Heretofore, for treating diseases of the vertebral column, the intervertebral discs or the like, corsets have been employed in such a manner that the above-mentioned regions to be treated are merely wholly enclosed and fixed by the corsets, but problems such as pain of the patient when wearing the corset, weakening of the muscles of the spine caused by wearing it for a long time, etc. have arisen. Thus prior corsets have not been satisfactory. Further the above-mentioned conventional supporting or correcting corsets have the drawback that the extent of support or bracing cannot be varied with the condition of the disease.